Dead and Gone
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave loses Jack. Enough said.


AN: Wellll Cassie and I were talking and she was showing me parts of her LEC chapter and something gave me an idea. So Dave had custody of Jack for the afternoon and my lovely husband loses the child. How you may ask, well let me tell you in a story! Lol! Bear with me please because she's the better writer (no matter what Texas thinks)!

Disclaimer: I only claim the hits that are coming for that last comment!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron sighed as his phone rang. It was supposed to be a quiet afternoon so he could spend time with Emily before the baby was born. He checked the caller ID and grumbled. It was Dave. What could that man possibly want with a five year old running around?

"Dave, this had better be good" he grumbled into the phone. Aaron sighed as he listened to his best friend panting over the line.

"Don't freak out" he said. Aaron froze as he frowned. That was never good especially when it came from David Rossi's mouth.

"What's going on Dave?" he asked. Dave sighed.

"I need you to promise NOT to freak out on me" he said. Aaron frowned more and pulled his phone away from his ear, checking to make sure he could still be heard.

"Dave, what's going on?" he asked. Dave sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to…"

"Dave!" Aaron barked. His patience waning because his best friend was ruining his afternoon off without distraction and Aaron Hotchner was NOT a happy camper.

"Alright well Jack wanted to go to the park and we were playing and having a good time and then…" Dave trailed off. Aaron heard him sigh. "I only had my back turned for a few seconds and when I turned around, he was gone and well now I can't find him." Aaron paused.

"YOU LOST MY SON?" Aaron bellowed, already moving to find his shoes and keys. David Anthony Rossi was a dead man.

"You promised not to freak out" Dave whined slightly. Aaron sighed. He was sure that he had woken Emily up from the nap she had been taking, but he didn't care. Right now he needed to go throttle Dave and find his missing son.

"I didn't promise anything. You are the one that told me before I said the words" he said, a smug tone in his voice. Dave sighed. He was so dead. Beyond dead when Emily, JJ, and Garcia found out.

"Shit" he murmured. Aaron smirked. His son was missing and yet he loved listening to his best friend dig himself a bigger hole.

"You better have found Jack by the time I get there" Aaron threatened before hanging up the phone and driving towards the park near Dave's apartment. Dave looked down at his cell phone in his hands as the call was disconnected. This was only going to get worse.

"Jack come on, Uncle Dave likes life!" he yelled at. A pair of mothers giggled as he said it. He shot them a smile and continued to look for the lost child. He missed the small giggle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron had broken several (ok every) speed limit along the way and parked his car recklessly. He was out of the SUV in moments, looking around for Dave and seeing the older man bent over in the bushes looking. He smirked and walked up behind him, kicking Dave in the ass, making the man stumble. Dave frowned and rubbed the sore area as he stood up.

"Consider that your ass kicking from me. You still have to deal with the women once we find him" Aaron said. Dave dropped his head. There was no way he was going to be able to have kids after that. "JACK!"

"I tried tha…." Dave froze mid sentence. Jack came running from under the slide. Aaron sighed and bent down to catch Jack in his arms. He stood up and turned to face Dave. "Little shithead" Dave said with a laugh. Jack giggled from Aaron's arms.

"Let's go home" he suggested. Dave nodded.

"Yes" he agreed quickly. Jack nestled his head in his father's neck and fell asleep. Aaron got him settled in his car seat and turned back to Dave. "Hi bestest friend in the world" he said pathetically. Aaron glared at him.

"I won't do anything more to you, but I am going to tell the girls. Have a good last meal Dave" he said, climbing behind the wheel and driving away. Dave stood there. He was in so much shit.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave walked into the break room first thing Monday morning. He smiled at JJ and Garcia and made his coffee. As he turned around to leave, three very angry women stood blocking the door. JJ and Garcia had their arms across their chests and Emily stood with her hands balled into fists on her hips. All three were tapping their feet. He gulped. There was no way out. No escape.

"No Dave, face the music" JJ said, seeing the trapped panic in his eyes. He sighed. There was no more hopes of little Rossi's.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron sat behind his desk filling out a report for the last case they had been on. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"YOU LOST MY SON AT THE PARK!" he heard Emily shout. Oh it was a good day to be a fly on the wall to that conversation.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok, so lots of humor, I hope. I got Cass to laugh so mission accomplished! Woot! And check out her amazing story Life Ever Changing! Woot! Alright thanks for reading now REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
